


Mío, tuyo, suyo

by Casandra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandra/pseuds/Casandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Mío</i>. Eso fue lo primero que Scorpius pensó en cuanto vio a Albus y si Scorpius quería algo ¿Por qué no lo podía tener?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mío

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Almarosans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almarosans/gifts).



> Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece todo ello es propiedad de Jotaka, yo sólo soy un ente sediento de su fama y poder.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** fluff. Osea FLUFF, y ¿fluff? Al menos lo intenté: P

Es mío. Cuando Scorpius Malfoy era pequeño había dicho esa palabra un sinfín de veces, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, su mano extendida y un mohín en sus labios. Quizás sus padres deberían de haberse dado cuenta de que esa posesividad no era normal, no cuando ésa había sido su primera palabra, un mío que quizás había sonado más como io, llio, o algo similar. Su padre, Draco Malfoy, había sonreído cuando la había dicho, lo había cogido en brazos, y lanzado ligeramente hacía arriba, no mucho, lo suficiente para que él se carcajeara.

Fue un par de años después, cuando su padre le regaló una replica en miniatura de la famosa Saeta de Fuego y Timothy Zabini quiso jugar con ella, cuando se percataron de la magnitud del problema. Scorpius se había plantado frente a él, a la defensiva, diciendo una categórico es mío, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y su respiración acelerada. Pero Timothy fue sólo uno más en lo que sería una larga lista. Ocurrió lo mismo con la modosita hija de la amiga de su padre, Parkinson, aquella niña, con un nombre al que nunca prestó atención, había cogido, sin su permiso, para hacer unos vestiditos de papel para su muñeca, su póster preferido; el gran Harry Potter montado en la escoba Relámpago Supersónico. La venganza de Scorpius no se había hecho esperar, había dejado la cabeza de esa niñita tan lisa como el culo de un bebé, mientras le decía pausadamente y remarcando cada palabra. Es. Mío. El hijo del nanate griego amigo de su padre había sido el que peor se lo había tomado, quizás porque sufría del mismo mal o quizás porque no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le diera órdenes, pero a Scorpius eso nunca le importó, cuando éste había intentado dar órdenes a sus elfos, el pequeño Malfoy había comenzado a gritar, a increpar y finalmente padre e hijo habían tenido que salir de su casa espolvoreados por esos ensordecedores gritos que no parecían tener vistas de cesar. Pero ahora, a la edad adulta de cinco años, Scorpius ya no utilizaba esos términos para referirse a objetos inanimados que estaban en su mansión, porque todo y cuanto estaba allí era suyo. Incluidos los elfos domésticos y los pavos reales de su abuelo.

Pero las personas no eran cosas a las que se podía poseer. Según le dijo su padre, la esclavitud la abolieron siglos atrás. Pero él era suyo. Albus Severus Potter, se había presentado ante él en su primer día de preescolar, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, su mano extendida y un ¿podemos ser amigos? Y él, el era ¡Harry Potter! Bueno, no él, si no su hijo... Albus. Pero eran iguales y si su padre ya le había explicado por activa y por pasiva que no podía comprar a Harry Potter para él, que no podía secuestrarlo, que no podía lanzarle un imperius, quizás, sólo quizás, Albus podía ser suyo. ¿Y qué podía impedírselo?

—¿Podemos ser amigos? —Scorpius parpadeó mientras volvía a la realidad. Albus tenía sus mejillas ligeramente pintadas con rotuladores mágicos, esa gran sonrisa en su cara y los ojos tan verdes como los Harry Potter de los posters de su habitación. No dudó ante el silencio de Scorpius, permaneció allí con la mano extendida mientras éste divagaba sobre la esclavitud y la manera de reinstaurarla.

—Amigos —Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente y estrechó su mano.

Fue sólo un instante en el que se miraron sin hacer nada más. Con sus manos unidas y el ruido de sus compañeros alrededor. Luego Albus tiró de él, llevando a Scorpius con el resto del grupo.

Los otros no eran como él. Gritaban, se manchaban, jugaban y lloraban. Kristi Dawson, una niña castaña y con la cara llena de pecas, había estado todo el día llorando y pidiendo a gritos que vinieran sus padres a por ella. Él se hubiera reído de esa situación si no hubiera estado tentado de hacer lo mismo antes de ver a Albus allí. No podía dejar de observarlo, moreno, con sus pelo alborotado y aquellos ojos verdes que parecían sonreír a cada instante. Y le sonreían a él. Scorpius estaba seguro de ello porque Albus no le había soltado su mano aún. Le enseñaba juguete tras juguete explicándole sus mil y un usos: la guerra de vaqueros que podían hacer, la guerra de marcianos, la guerra de elfos e infinidad de guerras más y si de algo estaba seguro Scorpius llegados a ese punto, es que Albus Severus Potter iba a ser su héroe.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —la preguntaba fue hecha con aquel tono risueño mientras Albus sostenía en su mano una réplica en miniatura de su padre.

Scorpius, por su parte, hinchó su pecho de orgullo y con voz fuerte y enérgica, ante la seguridad de ser un Malfoy, respondió —Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Albus vaciló un momento mientras fruncía un poco el ceño. Sopló para echar su pelo hacia atrás y apartarlo de sus ojos. —Creo que mi tío Ron me ha hablado de los Malfoy —comentó, no muy seguro.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho?

Albus intentó recordar las palabras exactas o las diversas conversaciones entre su tío y su padre sobre los Malfoy. Su tío Ron siempre parecía muy sulfurado cuando sacaban ese nombre a colación y su padre, por el contrario, siempre trataba de calmarlo. Pero no entendía muy bien por qué. De pronto sonrió. Scorpius lo miraba con expectación, su rostro redondeado, sus grandes ojos grises y su pelo rubio inmaculado. Era como uno de esos angelitos que su abuela Molly ponía arriba del todo del árbol de navidad.

—Hurones.

—¿Hurones? —Scorpius tiró de la manga de su camisa hacia abajo, con su mano libre e hizo un pequeño mohín con sus labios.

—Sí, mi tío Ron habla sobre un hurón. Cuando mi padre dice Malfoy, él responde, el hurón. ¿Tienes un hurón?

Albus parecía muy emocionado ante la perspectiva, pero él no recordaba que hubiera hurones en su casa. Creía recordar que su padre los odiaba.

—No, pero tengo pavos, pavos reales albinos.

Albus abrió sus ojos y su boca de incredulidad. De pronto dio un pequeño chillido que pasó desapercibido entre los gritos de sus compañeros y le agarró también de la otra mano, dejando caer el muñeco que tenía en su mano. Parecía emocionado. —¿Puedo verlos? Algún día —añadió, sabiendo que en ese momento no podía ser—, ¿me los enseñarás?

Cabeceó afirmativamente sin decir nada más. Los pavos reales de su abuelo eran preciosos y era un de las cosas de las que más orgulloso estaba, además de todos los posters que tenía del gran Harry Potter.

—Yo soy Albus Severus Potter —dijo, un poco avergonzado por no haberse presentado antes. Dudó, soltó las manos de Scorpius y se agachó a coger su muñequito. De pronto se sonrojó un poco y lo levantó— y éste es mi padre.

 

*

—¿Cómo te lo has pasado? —Draco se agachó, tomó a su hijo y lo abrazó. Scorpius le devolvió el abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Tengo un amigo —Comentó, con alborozo. Draco sonrió ante esto y le revolvió un poco el pelo, cosa que no pareció gustarle mucho a su hijo.

—Te dije que harías amigos.

Cabeceó afirmativamente mientras escondía la cabeza en el cuello de su progenitor. La profesora, Leona Robinson, se acercó a su padre y lo saludó brevemente. Draco había sido el primer padre en llegar a recoger a su hijo. La profesora les había recomendado que los primeros días era mejor ir a recogerlos un poco antes mientras ellos se iban acostumbrando y aunque Scorpius se había alegrado cuando oyó esto, ahora hubiera querido quedarse un poco más. Albus le estaba enseñando unas tácticas de guerra muy interesantes y se las estaba explicando sólo a él.

—No ha llorado —Fue lo primero que la profesora le dijo a Draco. El pecho de su padre pareció hincharse de orgullo y su abrazo se hizo un poco más fuerte.

—¿Y qué tal con sus compañeros?

La profesora sonrió y señaló a Albus. —Scorpius ha hecho un gran amigo.

Draco siguió con la vista dónde señalaba la profesora. Era un niño moreno, que estaba agachado jugando con sus muñecos, su rostro vuelto hacia el suelo. Había otros niños a su alrededor jugando con muñecos similares. A diferencia de su hijo, éste lucía desaliñado, el pelo una maraña y sus manos manchadas de colores.

—¿Ha… —Draco dudó, aún con su hijo entre su brazos— jugado con ellos?

Leona posó su mano en la espalda de Scorpius y lo acarició suavemente. —¿Scorpius, por qué no vas a jugar con tu amigo? —éste asintió con la cabeza y nada más su padre lo dejó en el suelo fue corriendo donde se encontraba Albus, el cual lo recibió con una sonrisa al tiempo que le pasaba su muñeco en miniatura de Harry Potter.

—Señor Malfoy, su hijo se ha adaptado este primer día muy bien. Mejor que otros —añadió—. No tiene de qué preocuparse.

Pero Draco no estaba de acuerdo con aquella afirmación. Conocía a su hijo, a su relación con los hijos de sus amigos y aquella posesividad casi enfermiza. A Scorpius Malfoy nunca se le había dado bien relacionarse, al menos si en esa relación había que compartir. Era por eso que estaba allí.

Él podía haber educado a su hijo del mismo modo que su padre lo educó a él. Los Malfoy nunca habían ido a ningún colegio, aunque también era cierto que ése era el primer colegio mágico de la historia, creado, cómo no, por la defensora de la causas perdidas Hermione Weasley.

Había sido quizás una de las decisiones más difíciles, como padre, que había tenido que tomar. Quería educar él a su hijo, mostrarle el mundo, enseñarle todo y cuanto pudiera, ver su sonrisa cuando el primer atisbo de magia descontrolada apareciera, cuando atrapara su primera snitch o cuando el mundo le pareciera demasiado cruel. Pero eso hubiera supuesto provocar que su hijo cometiera sus mismos errores. No, Scorpius necesitaba relacionarse con otros niños, necesitaba aprender de sus errores y necesitaba ante todo tener amigos. Y necesitaba, más que nada, aprender a compartir.

Quizás la culpa fuera suya, al principio aquella posesividad no fue más que un juego, algo que divertía a la familia, luego una pequeña molestia que tarde o temprano quedaría atrás, pero luego, cuando Astoria y él había decidido poner fin a su matrimonio, Scorpius se había vuelto mucho más posesivo. Y aquella posesividad se había vuelto una enfermedad.

Fue difícil, pero necesario, buscar la ayuda de un psicólogo. Habían estado semanas, hablando, contándole su relación, preguntándoles sobre todo, incluso sobre hechos que parecían no tener relación con el caso y aunque reticente, había cooperado. El psicólogo le había recomendado llevar a Scorpius a un colegio para que se relacionara con otros niños de su edad, lejos de su influencia, de sus juguetes, de todo lo que le pudiera anclar a él.

Scorpius había llorado durante semanas. No quería ir al colegio. Cuando lo había dejado aquella mañana tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas y se había agarrado a su pantalón con desesperación. Había tenido que arrancárselo literalmente e irse ates de que le diera tiempo a recuperarse, a llorar o a suplicar que se lo llevara consigo. Si algo había evitado aquel melodrama había sido el miedo a lo que los otros niños pensaran de él. Cuando una niña había comenzado a llorar desconsolada porque su madre se iba Draco había tenido que irse casi volando.

Pero ahora sonreía. Scorpius parecía hasta encantado de estar allí.

—Señor Malfoy —Draco desvió su mirada hacia aquel niño que tiraba de su pantalón. Allí, junto a su hijo, estaba un niño de pelo alborotado y ojos verdes—, ¿podría ver su pavos reales? —el niño lo miró con aquella mirada llena de inocencia que sólo la niñez era capaz de dar, su sonrisa amplia y una breve mirada a su hijo, que lo miraba con aquella mirada suplicante que hacía que su corazón se derritiera.

Si había alguien capaz de hacer que el suelo de un Malfoy temblara bajo sus pies ése sin duda era un Potter.

*

 

—¿Qué tal lo has pasado? —Albus abrazó las piernas de su padre antes de que éste se agachara y le diera un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

—He jugado a la guerra con mi nuevo amigo —Harry resopló. Quizás Ginny tenía razón, no debería de contarle tantas batallas a sus hijos, ni decirles cómo capturaba a algún mortífago o delincuente, como si de una batalla épica se tratara. Sobre todo a Albus, que era el más impresionable de los tres.

—¿Y qué más has hecho? —Albus frunció el ceño, como si jugar a las batallas fuera lo más importante y nada más valiera la pena ser mencionado.

De pronto Albus se fue corriendo, fue donde descansaban un montón de folios garabateados y regresó con uno en la mano. Lo extendió ante la cara de su padre, muy cerca de ella, desafiando a que su miopía protestara.

—He dibujado —Harry miró aquel galimatías con el ceño fruncido antes de revolver el pelo de su hijo y devolverle la sonrisa.

—Es… muy bonito.

—¿Te gusta?

Harry lo volvió a mirar, era una mezcla extravagante de colores que no parecían tener ningún tipo de conexión entre sí.

—Sí.

—El padre de mi amigo me dijo que podía ir a verlos —Harry volvió a mirar el dibujo y luego a su hijo y su gran sonrisa—. Tiene cientos, millones —dijo, en lo que era una clara exageración.

—Y esto es…

—Pavos, pavos reales —concluyó su hijo con entusiasmo— ¿No son preciosos?

Harry entrecerró los ojos. ¿Quién en este mundo podía ser tan snob para tener pavos reales?

Harry tragó, duro y profundo.

Si había alguien capaz de hacer de la vida de un Potter un infierno ése sin duda era un Malfoy.

 

*

Albus era todo dulzura y sonrisas. El niño más lindo de preescolar, con esos preciosos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa perpetua que lo tenía hipnotizado. Era por eso que Scorpius estaba deseando llevarlo a su casa, enseñarle sus pavos reales, presentarle a su abuelo, a su abuela, a su madre, a los elfos, enseñarle su habitación, su casa del árbol, sus juguetes y pasar horas y horas jugando, hasta que un odioso elfo les dijera que tenían que cenar.

Por eso, esa mañana, cuando Albus había llegado con lágrimas en sus ojos y haciendo pucheros, Scorpius había creído que el beso del dementor jamás debería de haber sido prohibido. No había querido jugar con nadie, ni siquiera le había dado su cordial beso de buenos días a la profesora. Se había ido directo a un rincón y se había sentado abrazando sus rodillas y enterrando su cara ahí. No, alguien debería de obligar a aquellos palurdos del Ministerio —tal y como los llamaba su padre. Y su padre era un hombre muy sabio— a valorar ciertas leyes —aunque éstas estuvieran ya abolidas—.

Scorpius se acercó con cautela, sin saber muy bien qué decir. El resto de sus compañeros no le hacían caso, absortos como estaban en los nuevos juguetes que la profesora les había traído. Ésta, había hecho sólo un intento de sacarlo de su aislamiento, luego lo había dejado solo, esperando que lo que ella calificaba de rabieta se pasara solo. Pero él… él sabía que Albus lo necesitaba.

Se acercó con paso decidido y haciendo acopio de valor, puso las manos en sus caderas, y con la vista fija en el ovillo en que se había convertido Albus dijo:

—Albus… —su voz no sonó tan decidida como su pose—, ¿q-qué te pasa?

Albus cesó sus lagrimeos en cuanto oyó la voz de Scorpius, aunque no por ello levantó la cabeza. Sus brazos se apretaron con más fuerza sobre sus piernas, pero no dijo nada.

Scorpius hizo acopio de valor y se arrodilló a su lado, pero sin atreverse aún a tocarlo. Cuando él estaba cabreado gritaba, pataleaba y rompía cosas, pero Albus, sea lo que sea que tuviese, lloraba y él no sabía qué hacer cuando eran otros y no él, quien lloraba. Siempre eran los demás quienes lo consolaban a él.

—Si dejas de llorar —probó Scorpius— te doy mi rana de chocolate —finalizó, sacándose dicha rana aplastada y medio derretida de su pantalón como uno de los mayores tesoros que podía ofrecer.

Albus negó con la cabeza y luego dijo muy bajito y con la voz rota —yo no lloro.

Scorpius se mordió el labio, pensando en otra táctica de persuasión. Recordó los montones de juguetes y postes de Harry Potter que su padre le compraba cuando él lloraba o cuando se enfadaba lo suficiente como para no querer comer la tarta de chocolate que le hacía su abuela Narcisa. Pero Albus tenía al Harry Potter original, ¿para qué iba a querer un poste suyo?

Scorpius pateó una pelusa invisible que había en el suelo mientras pensaba. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y siguió mirando insistentemente a un Albus que hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no llorar. De pronto palpó la miniatura de su escoba preferida Relámpago Supersónico. Se mordió los labios, miró a Albus hecho un ovillo y de pronto se decidió. Sacó la escoba de su bolsillo, se arrodilló al lado de Albus y le susurró al oído.

—Si me dices qué te pasa te regalo mi escoba —Albus pareció levantar la cabeza un poquito, lo suficiente para ver qué tenía en su mano Scorpius. La escoba, brillante y magnífica a los ojos de un niño pareció llamar su atención.

Por fin dejó su escondite y levantó la cabeza. Su vista se desvió de escoba a la cara de Scorpius e hizo un puchero y su mayor esfuerzo para no derramar más lagrimas. Su rostro ya empapado por las de antes.

Scorpius, por el contrario, abrió sus ojos impactado. Donde ayer no había nada, hoy había unas gafas cuadradas horrendas.

—Estoy muy feo —dijo con voz débil y quebradiza.

Scorpius negó insistentemente con la cabeza, como si por el hecho de negarlo tan fervientemente fuera a convencer a Albus.

—Lo estoy.

—Tú nunca estarás feo —dijo convencido. Fue ese primer impacto el que había dejado a Scorpius sin palabras, pero ahora, contemplado durante más tiempo aquel rostro, se percató de que aquellos ojos seguían siendo igual de verdes y de que aquella sonrisa volvería a estar ahí y de que Albus nunca sería feo, ni sería como nadie más, porque era especial.

—Me veo horrible —le mordió el labio y miró a cualquier parte de su amigo menos a su cara— James me dijo que estaba muy feo.

Scorpius frunció el ceño. James, ese era el nombre de la siguiente víctima del beso del dementor. Debería de pedirle a su padre que abogara por la lucha de los derechos de los niños, sus derechos en concreto.

—James te mintió —arrugo el ceño y agregó— sea quien sea.

—Es mi hermano.

—El deber de todo hermano es mentir —dijo Scorpius, como si aquella fuera una verdad universal que todo el mundo debiera de saber. Y aunque aquella verdad no fuera más que una invención, Albus sonrió y el corazón de Scorpius pareció pararse un instante para salir luego al galope.

De pronto Albus volvió a borrar su sonrisa. —Pero se reirán de mí —añadió cabizbajo.

—¿Quién?

Albus miró a sus compañeros, los cuales estaban jugando entre ellos. Scorpius suspiró y posó su mano en la mejilla, haciendo que Albus lo mirara a él. —Ellos no se reirán de ti —se calló de decir si saben lo que les conviene

—Me dirán lo mismo que James. Me dijo que lo dirían.

—¿Qué? —Dudó, pero Scorpius no parecía que se fuera a burlar de él.

—Gafitas cuatro ojos capitán de los mocosos.

Lo dijo muy bajito, pero Scorpius lo entendió. Bufó —Yo no me junto con mocosos. Yo ya soy grande —añadió. Y Albus volvió a sonreír, esta vez más ampliamente— ¿Y sabes cuál es el problema? —Albus negó con la cabeza— Las gafas, son cuadradas.

—¿Cuadradas? —preguntó asombrado.

—Sí —Scorpius se las quitó las miró analíticamente, como si fuera una especie de critico de moda y se las devolvió —Las grandes estrellas las llevan redondas.

Albus abrió los ojos lo más que pudo —¿Redondas?

—Sí.

—Mi padre tiene unas redondas —exclamó emocionado.

—¿Por qué no te las compraron redondas?

Albus se mordió el labio y pareció que iba a echarse a llorar —Mi mamá me dijo que redondas eran muy feas.

—Pero tu papá las lleva.

—Por eso lo dijo —añadió Albus mordiéndose el labio—. A mi mamá no le gustan las gafas de mi papá.

Scorpius pareció horrorizado ante esa afirmación —Pero si son preciosas.

A Albus ya no pareció importarle que llevara esas ridículas gafas, que fuera a ser el capitán de los mocosos o que James se riera de él. Abrazó a Scorpius tímidamente y le dijo un gracias flojito.

 

La profesora Leona los observó desde la distancia. Albus volvía a sonreír, ya había dejado de llorar y Scorpius estaba jugando con él, compartiendo su juguete favorito y devolviendo tímidamente las sonrisas. Y reía. No había nada más gratificante que oír las risas de los niños.

*

Scorpius llegó al día siguiente más nervioso que de costumbre. La profesora Leona lo saludó, sin llegar a recibir otro saludo en contrapartida y Draco se vio obligado a disculparse por él. Ésta le hizo un leve gesto de la mano quitándole importancia y siguió con la mirada a Scorpius, el cual había ido directo hacia Albus, sin molestarse en saludar tampoco al resto de sus compañeros.

Scorpius se plantó ante Albus, sacó un pequeño paquete liado con un trozo de revista viejo y se lo extendió a éste, el cual lo miró entre sorprendido y emocionado.

—¿Es para mí?

Scorpius cabeceó afirmativamente y Albus casi le arrancó un brazo a la vez que el paquete. Destrozó la envoltura y finalmente encontró su regalo. Unas gafas redondas con la montura negra, como las de su padre.

—¿Te gustan? —cuestionó dubitativo.

Albus se quitó las que tenía y las dejó caer despreocupado al suelo. Se puso las que la había regalado Scorpius y sonrió.

—¿Qué tal me quedan?

—Perfectas.

Scorpius no se acordó de decirle que podía ver con ellas gracias a su padre, el cual las había encantado después de decirle, sé lo que necesita porque todos los Potter son igual de cegatos. Scorpius no sabía qué era un cegato, pero si Albus lo era debía ser algo muy bueno.

Las gafas cuadradas se perdieron, las redondas pasaron a ser su nueva identidad y a Albus jamás le molestó que James pensara que se veía feo con ellas, ni que alguien le pudiera decir gafitas cuatro ojos capitán de los mocosos, porque esas gafas se la había regalado Scorpius, su mejor amigo.

*

Nadie se interpuso en su camino. Draco salió del ascensor en la segunda planta del Ministerio de Magia como si todo aquello le perteneciera. No preguntó a nadie, no se molestó en saludar, ni siquiera hizo un amago de pararse cuando una secretaria alterada, la cual llevaba un tenso moño y unos labios demasiado pintados para su gusto, quiso detenerlo. La oyó gritar un ¡Deténgase! claro y contundente, el cual ignoró pero llamó la atención de todo auror allí presente.

No le costó reconocer a la persona que buscaba entre tanto inepto. Potter era como un mono entre tango orangután. Más bajo que la media, moreno, con aquella cara de panoli que no podía con ella y con aquella ropa que, ni en sus más locas fantasías, le podía ayudar a pasar desapercibido en el mundo muggle —porque en el mágico era imposible—. Nadie podía ser capaz de ponerse un jersey tan rojo y unos pantalones tan rajados y no querer llamar la atención. Pero Potter siempre había querido eso. Amante de la fama. Obsesivo. Exhibicionista.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño, decir algo por lo bajo y hacer que sus compañeros regresaran a sus cubículos. El de Potter parecía estar al fondo de todos. Lleno de fotos, de artículos colgados por doquier. Un completo desastre.

Harry se dirigió a él y le hizo un breve gesto para que lo siguiera ante lo cual obedeció, no porque estuviera dispuesto a acatar sus órdenes, si no porque lo que quería discutir debería ser en privado y no en medio de aquella sala de horteras sin fronteras.

La sala a la que Harry lo llevó debía ser su sala de descanso. Había algunas cafeteras mágicas y varios sillones que, a simple vista, parecían confortables. Por lo demás, era todo un desastre. Revistas y periódicos por doquier, cubos llenos de basura, papeles pegados por todos lados sin ningún parámetro a seguir. Todo muy masculino, neandertal y aurorista. ¿La elite del mundo mágico? JA.

—Malfoy —la llamada de atención le hizo girar hacia él. Potter estaba con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho esperando algún tipo de explicación.

Draco, no se hizo de rogar. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su traje y extrajo un papel roto y arrugado que le lanzó a Harry. Éste, sorprendido en un primer momento, no reaccionó. Se quedó mirando a Draco un tanto sorprendido, a su expresión ceñuda y a sus puños fuertemente apretados. Segundos después se agachó, cogió el papel y lo deslió. Era él, un poster suyo donde salía volando en su clásica Saeta de Fuego. Lo miró interrogante.

—Era de mi hijo.

Harry abrió la boca, la cerró y volvió a abrir.

—¿Tú hijo tiene un poster mío? —Draco apretó la boca, pero se obligó a responder.

—Tenía. —Y en contra de su voluntad añadió—: Cientos.

—¿Es fan mío? —Parecía conmocionado hasta la revelación—. ¿Un Malfoy fan mío?

—Era —puntualizó Draco—. Era. Ya no. ¿Y sabes por qué? —cuestionó. Harry no parecía saberlo, miraba al papel arrugado que había en su mano como si fuera algún tipo de mensaje indescifrable…— Porque el padre de su amigo prometió que lo llevaría a su casa para enseñarle sus pavos reales, pero parece ser que la familia Malfoy no es lo suficientemente buena para los Potter.

Esta vez Harry abrió su boca, pero no la cerró. Se pasó la mano, con papel y todo, por el pelo y suspiró. El tipo aparte de hortera era un degenerado. Fue todo en lo que pudo pensar Draco. No fue difícil en aquel movimiento ver parte del torso de Harry, porque el maldito no llevaba nada debajo de aquel jersey rojo y porque los pantalones, además de rotos, parecía que se le fueran a caer de un momento a otro. Y ése, era el héroe del mundo mágico, y el ídolo de su hijo. Tener descendencia para eso.

—Ahora me dirás que estuviste trabajando y no pudiste.

Harry pareció encantado con aquella frase, porque sonrió y asintió —Estuve trabajando.

Y eso no hizo más que enfurecer a Draco. Lo agarró por aquella camiseta que hacía tiempo que le pedía ser cogida y enroscando el puño en ella lo acercó hacia sí. —Mi hijo lleva dos días llorando sin descanso porque su amigo no va a ver sus pavos reales —Lo acercó más, haciendo que Harry se pusiera de puntillas y aferrara sus manos a su camisa— ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

Oyó, más que vio en aquella escasa distancia, como Harry tragaba —Malfoy, hueles muy bien.

Draco se quedó tan quieto como pudo. Harry acercó su cabeza a su cuello, aspiró y mil mariposas parecieron aletear en su estómago. A esa distancia la camiseta rojo pasión de Harry ya no le parecía tan horrible y sí muy sugerente. Los pantalones, con aquellas mil aberturas muy sexys y aquellas gafas ovaladas la cúspide de la indecencia.

—Potter…

—¿Le compras tú los posters? —intentó separarlo, pero esta vez Harry no quiso. Se rió, ahí, al lado de su cuello, produciéndole cosquillas.

—No.

Harry rió otra vez.

—Mi hijo… —volvió a intentar otra vez.

—… Está llorando —completó Harry y el maldito se rió— Y el mío también.

—Yo no le he…

—Lo sé —coincidió Harry. Y esta vez se separó lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara— Albus tiene una gafas redondas. Como las mías —añadió.

Draco le devolvió la mirada pero no respondió. —¿Crees que Scorpius las hechizó para Albus?

Ambos sabían que aquella posibilidad era absurda. Hacía falta de una gran cantidad de magia y un buen uso de ella para poder hacer un hechizo de esa envergadura.

—Puede ser.

Harry sonrió y soltó a Draco.

—Estuve de viaje Malfoy. Fui a Escocia en busca de unos mortífagos que habían sido avistados allí. Estuve tres semanas fuera.

Draco observó como Harry se metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y como este parecía ceñirse a su trasero. Porque el maldito siempre había tenido el mejor trasero que Draco recordaba haber visto en su vida.

—¿Cuántos días dijiste que ha estado llorando tu hijo?

—Dos

—¿Y cuántos posters míos rompió? —Draco frunció el ceño pensativo. No había entrado a la habitación de su hijo. Éste había entrado llorando a su despacho y le había lanzado ese poster roto. Los demás no los había visto. Harry rió ante aquella indecisión y torció su sonrisa de un modo que a Draco le pareció muy sugestivo.

—Mi hijo también ha estado dos días llorando —le confesó Harry— ¿Crees que nos estén manipulando?

Ambos quedaron en silencio ante aquella posibilidad y luego ambos soltaron una pequeña risita a la vez.

—Imposible. Son niños.

*

 

 

—¿Y si nuestros padres se casaran?  
—Pero mi papá está casado, con mi madre. ¿Tú no tienes mamá?  
—Mi papá dice que ella se fue al cielo. Mi abuelo que se fue con un sangresucia. Mi abuela que se fue a comprar y los elfos, cada vez que les pregunto, se dan golpes en la cabeza. Pero yo creo que esté donde esté ella me quiere.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?  
—Todas las madres quieren a sus hijos. Es su deber.

—Y si pudieran casarse ¿querrías ser mi hermano?  
—Yo ya tengo hermanos. Es horrible, te quitan tus juguetes, te pegan, te insultan. Yo no quiero ser tu hermano, quiero ser mucho más.  
—¿Cómo qué?  
—Podemos ser amigos. Amigos especiales de los que sólo hay uno.

—¿Y dormirías conmigo?  
—¿Para qué?  
—Cuando mi papá dormía con mi mamá era más feliz. Desde que duerme solo está más triste.  
—Es cierto, desde que mi papá duerme solo en el sofá también se le ve más triste ¿Tendrá algo que ver?

—¿Y si durmieran tu padre y el mío juntos?  
—Eso sería magnífico.

—Ellos serían felices.  
—Sí  
—Y nos comprarían montones de juguetes.  
—¡Sí!  
—Y se darían montones de besos.  
—¿Es necesario?  
—No.  
—Pues entonces no, que a mi papá no le gusta despeinarse.


	2. Tuyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:** sakka_eienkami. No tendría suficientes GRACIAS para decir. Por el beteo y por las opiniones. Un chapó enorme para ti.

Scorpius miró la escoba como si fuera un arma mortal a punto de dispararse. Era pequeña y estaba encantada para no elevarse a más de cuatro palmos del suelo. El instructor, un hombre gordo y con un bigote que no le dejaba recordar si tenía boca, les decía una y otra vez que si se caían no les pasaría nada, que eran escobas especiales para niños. Ja. Ja. Y mil veces Ja. Kristi Dawson, esa niña pecosa que se la pasaba todo el día adorando a Albus, se había caído y dado tal batacazo que se había roto un diente, y ese gordo se atrevía a decirles que no pasaba nada.

Albus parecía creer al gordo, porque sostenía la escoba en sus manos como si fuera una bolsa de golosinas gigantes. De pronto Albus posó su mirada en él y le sonrió de aquella manera radiante que le hacía creer que todo en esta vida era posible. Las malditas mariposas en su estómago se agitaron y él agarró su escoba decidido a volar. No importaba que su padre hubiera intentado que volara ciento de veces y él se hubiera negado, esta vez simplemente lo haría. Era un Malfoy, nada podía salir mal.

Si Albus Potter quería pertenecer al equipo de los baby Cannons, Scorpius Malfoy también pertenecería a ese ilustre equipo. Porque si Kristi pensaba que le iba a dejar el camino libre no sabía con quién se las gastaba. A sus ochos años él ya era un hombre adulto dispuesto a dar batalla. Ninguna niñita tonta le haría sombra.

—Es muy fácil —les decía el gordo—, agarráis vuestra escoba, decís arriba y voláis.

Scorpius volteó los ojos ante aquella parca explicación, de la que bien podía dar cuenta Kristi.

Albus, por el contrario, pareció ciego a las muestras de escepticismo del resto de los niños. Cogió su escoba, se la puso entre las piernas en un movimiento natural y con un leve taconeo de su pie derecho (cosa que no había explicado el gordo) y sin mediar palabra, se elevó del suelo. Parecía haber nacido encima de esa escoba. Aunque bien mirado podría ser cierto. El libro sobre Harry Potter que le había regalado su padre esas navidades decía con voz monótona que éste fue el buscador más joven de la historia de Hogwarts y que de no haber sido auror bien podría haber ejercido esa profesión. Albus Potter quizás no hubiera nacido con una escoba entre sus piernas, pero había nacido para ello.

Scorpius sonrió orgulloso mientras los demás niños lo miraban con la boca abierta y aplaudían. De pronto Albus se hizo hacia delante con decisión, y la escoba, en lo que parecía ser una prolongación de su cuerpo, lo siguió. Cada leve inclinación del muchacho era como una orden para su escoba. Lo hacía parecer tan fácil. Los movimientos eran fluidos, nada bruscos, tal y como si de una danza se tratara. Como esos bailes cursis de mujeres con tutú rosa que le gustaba ver a su abuela. Pero sin tutús y con un lindo moreno.

Albus no tardó en acaparar la atención de los grupos más mayores de niños, todos viéndolo con la misma sorpresa. Scorpius sonrió con orgullo mientras éste parecía ajeno a la expectación que estaba causando. Él simplemente volaba, dejándose acariciar por el viento y haciéndose uno con su escoba. El público aguantó la respiración durante un instante cuando Albus dio una pirueta, quizás no muy elaborada, pero bastante sorprendente para su edad. Albus Potter había nacido sin lugar a dudas para ser un Malfoy, sólo era cuestión de tiempo hacérselo saber.

Pronto otros quisieron imitarlo, aunque no con tanta suerte. Scorpius tuvo que hacer tres intentos para poder elevarse y ni qué decir para poder moverse con cierta soltura. El entrenador, a pesar de todo, les animaba y les decía que aquella situación era la normal. A él no le importaba mientras pudiera estar en ese equipo al lado de Albus. Si debía entrenar diez horas al día, lo haría. Si debía de torturar a algún elfo para que le hiciera de escoba, lo haría. Y si debía deshacerse de alguien… sin lugar a dudas, lo haría.  
El entrenador se acercó a él presto nada más Albus aterrizó. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su gran cara y lo observaba como si fuera lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. El joven Potter pareció por un momento cohibido, como si fuera recientemente consciente de la expectación que estaba causando. Se ajustó las gafas y sonrió tímidamente al entrenador cuando éste estuvo a su lado.

—Magnífico. ¿Habías volado antes?

Albus se mordió el labio y dirigió una mirada dubitativa hacia su escoba, como si no supiera si decir o no la verdad. Finalmente negó con la cabeza.

—Mi padre me enseñó.

El entrenador pareció encantado ante eso. Le revolvió el pelo a Albus y comenzó a hablar sobre las maravillas de Harry Potter y lo buen jugador que podría haber sido. Después de esa leve charla se disculpó y fue a hablar con el resto de los niños.

Scorpius se escondió hasta que en entrenador estuvo lejos de su vista. Después fue directo hacia Albus, el cual estaba limpiando su escoba casi con reverencia. Fue por detrás con sigilo, hasta que estuvo detrás de Albus, luego le tapó los ojos y puso su voz más ronca.

—¿Quién soy?

Albus rió.

—Spiderman.

Scorpius arrugó el ceño. No conocía a ese niño.

—Frío, frío.

—Batman.

Scorpius rió y le destapó los ojos.

—No tonto, soy yo, Scorpius.

—Lo sabía —dijo, mientras ampliaba su sonrisa y lo cogía de la mano—, nadie huele tan bien como tú.

Scorpius correspondió la sonrisa y le dio un ligero apretón en la mano.

Se había hecho habitual para ellos cogerse de la mano en momentos como aquel. Como si de algún modo eso transmitiera paz a ambos o como si fuera una necesidad. Su padre había parecido al principio escandalizado por ese acto, pero cuando había sugerido darse un beso mejor, para que no hubiera tanto contacto, porque los hombres no se dan la mano, su padre había llegado a la conclusión que darse la mano era muy de hombres.

—¿Crees que nos elegirán? —la pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Albus parecía temeroso. Había estado semanas hablando sobre aquella oportunidad y la ilusión que le haría jugar en el equipo favorito de su tío. Y la posibilidad de echárselo en cara a James, porque a él no lo aceptaron. Habían dicho que era lento, que se distraía con facilidad y que en definitiva, no era lo que buscaban.

—Te elegirán —le aseguró con vehemencia, dándole un leve apretón en la mano.

Albus lo miró un tanto indeciso mientras se mordía el labio. Sin su escoba ya no parecía tan seguro.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Y si me pasa como a James?

—A ti te elegirán, lo sé.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —la curiosidad brilló con luz propia en la cara de Albus mientras lo observaba. Scorpius lo miró como si le fuera a decir algo primordial en su vida, con esa mirada seria que tantas veces había visto poner a su padre y que era la clase de cara que uno debía de poner para decir cosas de vital importancia.

—Los Malfoy siempre tenemos razón.

Albus sonrió y lo abrazó.

—Gracias.

*

Draco encontró a su hijo llorando desconsolado una semana después. Estaba en su oficina, en su silla presidencial, acurrucado y con miles de lágrimas en los ojos. Y si eso no fuera suficiente ya se encargaba él de gritar para hacerse oír.

Potter.

Fue su primer y único pensamiento mientras se acercaba a su lloroso hijo y arrugaba el papel que tenía en su mano. Todos sus males siempre tenían escritos la palabra Potter.

—¿Qué te pasa Scorpius?

Scorpius negó varias veces con la cabeza, como si el que estuviera llorando desconsoladamente en su despacho no tuviera ninguna razón de ser.

—¿Ha sido Potter?

Scorpius volvió a negar.

—¿Quieres que mande a matar a alguien?

Esta vez Scorpius sí levantó la cabeza y afirmó.

—¿Eso se puede hacer? –preguntó entrecortadamente. Con la esperanza pintada es sus infantiles ojos.

Draco pareció pensarlo por un momento.

—Eso depende. ¿Sigue siendo el padre de tu amigo Albus auror?

Scorpius cabeceó afirmativamente.

—Entonces no —dijo, después de un leve rato pensándolo—. Pero existen otros métodos —murmuró en tono confidencial—. ¿Quieres que me deshaga de Potter?

Scorpius pareció escandalizado con la idea, pero se rió. Draco hizo un leve gesto de desilusión y cogió a su hijo en brazos para sentarse en la silla y ponerlo en su regazo. Por un momento Scorpius sólo se abrazó a su padre mientras el llanto comenzaba a cesar. Luego levantó su llorosa mirada fijándola en la atenta de su padre.

—No me eligieron.

Al principio Draco pareció perdido y luego lo comprendió. Los baby Cannons, ese equipo al que se había empeñado en apuntarse el hijo de Potter. Putos Potter. ¿No podían ser como la gente normal e ir a la ópera? No, tenían que ser jugadores de quidditch, aurores y miembros de honor de horteras sin fronteras

—Pero Scorpius —intentó su padre—. Tú odias volar.

Su hijo negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—No es cierto.

—Te compré tres escobas y las utilizabas para golpear a los elfos.

Scorpius pareció recordar aquello porque se sonrojó brevemente.

—Ahora me gusta.

—Porque a Potter le gusta.

No replicó a aquello. Aunque no tenía sentido hacerlo. Se abrazó más fuerte a su padre.

—¿Estás seguro de que no podemos matar al seleccionador?

Draco pareció pensarlo por un momento.

—¿Y si lo intentamos primero con Potter padre? Si funciona lo intentamos con el entrenador.

Scorpius se rió de aquello, aunque no tardó en recordar que Albus estaría más tiempo con otros chicos. Sería menos tiempo con él y más con los demás.

—¿Y si me olvida?

Draco bufó ante aquella idea.

—Por Dios, los Potter viven obsesionados con los Malfoy, hijo. Somos lo mejor.

Scorpius pareció pensar en aquello mientras miraba la verdad pintada en los ojos de su padre, tal y como si viera a un Weasley nadando en billetes.

—¿Y si él no lo sabe? ¿Y si no sabe que somos lo mejor?

Draco rió.

—¿Son un poco cortos, verdad? —su hijo cabeceó—. En ese caso díselo y sino… —pareció pensarlo un momento—, lo engañas. Son tan crédulos.

Scorpius se levantó del regazo de su padre con decisión. Albus sería suyo costase lo que costase.

*

—¿Irás?

Draco miró aquellas entradas sobre su mesa. Los baby Cannos. Siguió leyendo el documento que tenía delante un instante más antes de plasmar su firma en el y aún así no levantó la mirada de sus folios.

—Draco.

Lo ignoró. Malfoy cogió otro documento dispuesto a seguir con sus deberes, pero Harry se lo arrebató de las manos.

—Me lo pensaré.

—Tu hijo querrá ir.

Draco frunció el ceño pero lo miró.

—Puede llevarlo algún elfo.

—Pero yo quiero que vayas tú.

Se hizo hacia atrás en su silla mientras lo miraba directamente. Potter había sido una constante en su vida desde que sus hijos se habían hecho amigos. Una constante que le había traído más de un dolor de cabeza.

—¿Tu mujercita no va a ir?

Harry se mordió el labio, por primera vez indeciso desde que había entrado a su despacho.

—¿No has visto los periódicos? Lo hemos dejado.

—Ella a ti —Draco sonrió amargamente. Harry le había mandado directas e indirectas desde aquella vez que lo visitó en la central de aurores. Lo había tratado de forma dulce y por contra lo había avasallado, le había hecho proposiciones decorosas e indecorosas... Todo lo que su manual del perfecto idiota le recomendaba hacer, todo, absolutamente todo, menos dejar a su mujer.

Amaba a sus hijos.

Esa había sido su respuesta cuando Draco le había gritado un día que él no se involucraba con hombres casados que no tenían los cojones de salir del armario.

Pero a pesar de todo. A pesar de que sabía que Harry llevaba años durmiendo en un incómodo sofá, que le mandaba rosas en su cumpleaños, que iba a la ópera sólo por ver si él también iba, no lo aceptó. Hubiera sido fácil ceder. Pero el deseo de querer más, de no ser el otro, lo habían hecho endurecerse.

—Yo. Fui yo Draco.

—No te creo.

Harry se acercó y se inclinó levemente, hasta poder oler el suave pelo de Draco.

—Es hora de aprender de los hijos y luchar por lo que queremos.

*

Fue a ver a Potter en su primer partido, como era su deber. Su padre había accedido a llevarlo después de romper accidentalmente cinco de sus botellas favoritas de vino. El estadio, con capacidad para mil espectadores, estaba casi vacío, a excepción de los padres de los niños y una manada de salvajes fans que gritaban el nombre de Albus como locas. Scorpius frunció el ceño y les mandó su más mortífera mirada.

Los murmullos cesaron un segundo para aumentar con más brío si cabe. Harry Potter acababa de llegar y de tomar asiento justo al lado de su padre, el cual se tensó, lo miró del mismo modo que había mirado él a las niñatas instantes antes y volvió su vista al frente.

—Hola Malfoy.

Éste no correspondió al saludo. Simplemente lo ignoró. Centrando su atención en el juego que aún no había comenzado. Harry, pareció divertido ante eso, su sonrisa se amplió enormemente instantes antes de posar su vista en él.

—Hola Scorpius.

—Hola señor Potter.

Su padre lo miró ipso facto, como si hubiera cometido un grave error, y quizás fue así, porque el padre de Albus se inclinó un poco hacia él, invadiendo el espacio de su padre y le dio un bolsa pequeña de palomitas de colores.

—No le des porquerías a mi hijo —exclamó ofendido. Aunque su hijo comenzó a comer esa porquería como el mayor de los manjares.

—Vamos Malfoy, son dulces, a todos los niños le gustan los dulces.

Apretó los dientes. Lo mejor era ignorarlo. Potter no existía. Se hizo el silencio sólo el tiempo necesario para que Potter hilvanara dos ideas juntas, después de eso lo miró con aquella sonrisa perpetua que le crispaba los nervios y se inclinó hacia él, acercando su boca a su oído.

—Gracias por aceptar mi invitación.

—Yo no…

—Eres tan dulce.

Lo empujó con el codo. Al diablo con los Potter. Intentó levantarse de su asiento, pero un tirón en su brazo por parte de Potter lo hizo detenerse.

—El partido va a empezar.

Fue todo lo que Harry le dijo, antes de fijar su atención en su hijo.

Albus estaba nervioso. Se tiraba de las mangas como si fueran demasiado cortas, movía incesantemente los pies y miraba constantemente a los lados. El día anterior, había estado hiperactivo en clase y un tanto nervioso, tanto que la profesora había tenido que llamarle la atención. Además, apenas había tocado su almuerzo y le había confesado, después de muchas preguntas por su parte, que tenía miedo de caerse de la escoba, de no atrapar la snitch o de hacer una tontería.

Pero no tenía de qué preocuparse. Una vez que el pitido dio como iniciado el partido, y se elevó con su escoba, los miedos quedaron en el olvido. Albus Potter volaba igual que su padre. Estaban cortados por el mismo patrón. Volaba mejor que ninguno, con una soltura digna de su padre y una decisión que se plasmaba en cada uno de sus movimientos.

De pronto Draco lo notó. Potter había acercado la mano a la suya, la que tenía colocada al descuido encima de la silla. Lo acariciaba casi tentativamente, mientras su mirada estaba puesta en el partido.

Su corazón se aceleró, en ese instante, tan rápidamente como el aleteo de una snitch. Era casual. Tenía que ser casual. Potter no podía estar haciendo eso ahí, donde cualquiera los podía ver. La mano dejó el tentativamente y se puso bruscamente encima de la suya, casi como retándola a impedírselo. Su corazón se detuvo.

Albus alargó la mano pero la snitch escapó.

—¿Crees que la atrapará? —preguntó Harry.

Draco lo observó. Harry parecía ajeno a lo que su propia mano hacía, como si ella tuviera decisión propia y él no estuviera enterado de nada.

—Tú siempre la atrapabas.

Harry pareció serio por un momento, pero luego sonrió tímidamente, a la vez que sus dedos comenzaban a jugar con los de Draco.

—A veces me lo ponías difícil.

Se perdió, por un breve instante de tiempo se perdió en el brillo verde de esos ojos, de esa mirada intensa. Luego su corazón pareció comenzar a latir con más fuerza.

—Si no hay riesgo, no hay valor.

Se mordió el labio indeciso sobre lo que había dicho, y centró su atención en el partido. Potter pareció observarlo un poco más antes de hacer lo propio. Su hijo no tardó en coger la snitch y levantar la mano para que todos la vieran.

Las niñas estallaron en gritos y el equipo en general se abalanzó hacia Albus. Scorpius apretó los dientes mientras observaba la escena. Sus ojos no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas reprimidas. Su padre lo abrazó atrayéndolo hacia sí, dándole un fuerte codazo en el estómago al padre de Albus, como si fuera el causante de todos sus males.

Draco se agachó hacia su hijo, mientras Potter iba a felicitar al suyo y le dijo en voz baja:

—Recuerda que un Malfoy siempre es lo mejor.

Scorpius le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía como Harry se acercaba y le daba un fuerte abrazo a su hijo.

—Él también.

Draco quiso protestar ante el hecho de que un Potter fuera lo mejor, pero sabía lo susceptible que era su hijo al respecto.

—Por eso es tuyo.

Scorpius lo miró por un instante inseguro. Su padre había estado años intentándole hacer ver la importancia de compartir y el hecho de que una persona no podía ser una posesión. Por ese motivo lo había metido a aquel colegio y por ese motivo había conocido a Albus.

—Mío.

La palabra había salido de sus labios como si fuera miel recién recogida.

—Y si los demás…

Draco sonrió, de aquella manera torcida que tanto le gustaba imitar ante el espejo.

—En ese caso haremos que parezca un accidente.

*

Albus lo encontró al día siguiente, en el recreo del colegio, sentado en el suelo cabizbajo. Scorpius tenía un pequeño mohín en la boca y los hombros en tensión. No tardó en acercarse y sentarse a su lado, respetando su silencio, aunque le costara estarse callado.

Scorpius estaba raro desde el mismo instante en que le dijo que se iba a apuntar a los baby Cannons. Tragó con fuerza un poco desesperanzado. Él siempre había creído que Scorpius jugaría con él, que jugarían a quidditch juntos, que atraparían snitchs y luego jugarían a las guerras, pero Scorpius no parecía interesado en ninguna de esas cosas. De pronto la duda hizo que un nudo se formara en su garganta. Lo miró con aprensión mientras reunía fuerzas para preguntar:

—¿No quieres ser más mi amigo?

Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos antes aquella pregunta y miró a Albus espantado. Éste lo miraba con la cara entristecida, los puños apretados y los ojos un poco llorosos.

—Claro que quiero. Nosotros siempre seremos amigos, Albus —le respondió a la vez que le cogía la mano—. Es sólo que…

—¿No te gusta que juegue al quidditch?

—No. Quiero decir ¡sí!

Albus lo miró sin comprender. Scorpius era un niño muy raro. Sólo jugaba con él y no le gustaba que los demás niños le dirigieran la palabra. Y si alguno osaba tocar sus juguetes era niño muerto. O al menos así lo había dicho a gritos el primer día de clase. Pero a él le dejaba jugar con sus juguetes, incluso lo había llevado a su casa a ver sus pavos reales albinos.

Scorpius dudó un instante sobre lo que iba a hacer, pero al ver la cara triste de Albus se decidió. A grandes males, grandes remedios y si necesitaba contar una pequeña mentira para que Albus permaneciera a su lado, lo haría. Entonces enderezó su espalda, tomó aire y soltó rápidamente:

—Soy un veela.

Albus abrió los ojos enormemente.

—¿Un veela?

—Sí.

Se miraron durante un instante, Scorpius asintió, como dando más veracidad a sus palabras. Albus lo miró asombrado.

—¿Qué es un veela?

Scorpius arrugó el ceño intentando recordar los cuentos que su padre le contaba de niño sobre esos seres e intentando ajustarlos a su realidad.

—Una persona especial, que elige a su pareja destinada y se casa en santo matrimonio con ella. Porque si no se muere.

Albus abrió más los ojos si cabe.

—¿Te vas a casar?

—Aún no. Soy demasiado joven.

—Y… —Albus dudó y lo abrazó con fuerza—. ¿Te vas a morir?

Scorpius lo pensó un momento frunciendo el ceño. Se sentía tan bien cuando Albus lo abrazaba.

—Aún no. Pero si mi pareja no me acepta moriré, porque los veela somos así —añadió.

—Ahh. ¿Y yo? —inquirió Albus—. ¿Soy un veela?

Sus ojos parecieron iluminarse ante la idea. Un ser especial con pareja destinada y muertes en el proceso. Como las guerras.

—No.

Albus pareció descontento con la respuesta, pero Scorpius no lo dejó deshacerse de su abrazo.

De pronto Albus pareció recordar algo y lo miró con cierta inquietud. Si Scorpius se iba con su pareja, ¿lo abandonaría a él?

—¿Y tu pareja te dejará ser mi amigo?

—Albus, tú eres mi pareja.

Albus lo miró sorprendido, para instantes después abrazarlo con fuerza.

—¿Me has elegido?

—Sí —respondió con determinación.

—¿Entonces soy tuyo?

Scorpius sonrió como nunca y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Albus.

—Eres mío.

Su padre era como Dios pero en rubio, guapo y sin barba. Había tenido razón, los Potter se lo creían todo. Incluso esas absurdas historias sobre veelas y parejas predestinadas.

*

—¿Crees que deberíamos de decírselo a nuestros padres?  
—No.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Mi padre no es un veela.  
—¿Entonces qué es?  
—Gay. Mi padre es gay.

 

—Deberían casarse.  
—¿Quién?  
—Nuestros padres.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque mi padre dice que los Malfoy son lo mejor y yo sólo quiero lo mejor para mi nueva familia.

 

—¿A tu padre le gustan los revolcones?  
—Creo que come muchos en navidad.  
—Genial. Porque mi tío Ron dice que a mi padre lo que le hace falta es un buen revolcón.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Nota:** en los libros los aurores no llevan ningún uniforme, de hecho, en la página del diccionario.org dicen que son como la policía secreta muggle, es por ello que he decidido ceñirme al canon en ello, ya que muy secreta no puede ser si llevan un uniforme. En el fandom por lo que he visto los aurores suelen ir de uniforme azul.
> 
>  **Nota 2:** utilicé gafas cuadradas para referirme a las primeras gafas de Albus cuando en realidad eran rectangulares. No es que fueran unas gafas horribles, es sólo que no me imagino a un niño de 5 años diciendo que sus gafas son rectangulares. Al menos mi prima no lo dice. Para ella son cuadradas, así que para Albus y para Scorpius también lo son. Porque yo lo valgo.


End file.
